A Bird In The Hand
by BelovedShadow
Summary: They say a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. Naruto Uzumaki is definitely Sasuke's bird in the hand, one of several. In fact, Sasuke has a hand FULL of birds. However, he can't help but lust after the one in the bush, the pretty little black bird that is so deliciously out of reach. Sasuke wants to catch a raven. ITASASU YAOI! SONGFIC!
1. Glow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Masashi Kishimoto or Katy Rose**

**A/N: This fic came about while I was listening to "Glow" by Katy Rose. I thought "OH MY GOSH! Songfic!" then I went on a Katy Rose marathon and decided to make it a three-shot. Now here it is... **

**Enjoy!**

_You can close your eyes and tell me, that you are a visionary, and maybe you're a little scary..._

I look over at him and smile. He's always so peaceful when he's asleep... especially times like now. He's been sleeping for a while and he breaths in deeply, I know he'll be upset when he wakes up though. He never means to sleep over. I shouldn't have let him, but I couldn't help myself.

Last night was truly our last night together. Mine and Sasuke's that is... I love him. That's a fact. I love him more than I ever should have allowed myself to, but it's how I feel now.

_... but you take my breath away._

"Naruto?" He asks sleepily, starting to shift in his state of half-awareness.

"Yes?" I ask him. He doesn't actually want something from me, he's just confirming for himself that he's still at my apartment, in lieu of his own mansion, or one of the apartments of the other people he slept with...

"Good Morning, love. How are you?" He asks with a smile. For a second I let myself smile back at him... he called me love... that's almost the same as saying 'I love you', right?

"Last night was amazing." He added, kissing me on the lips none-too gently. Right. Last night. He'd showed up already hard as a rock...

_When you say you'll always be there, it paints such a lovely picture; but no matter how you frame it... it's still pornography._

"Yeah... it was." I reply shakily. He doesn't ask me what's wrong. He still hasn't noticed that I'm upset, and I'm suddenly quite certain that he's never going to notice my bad mood if I don't say something.

"Sasuke... We need to talk."

He ignores me and gets up. I watch him silently as he puts on his clothes and starts walking towards the door.

"Sasuke! We NEED to talk!"

_No body seems to hear till I scream and shout..._

"I don't feel like talking, Naruto. Maybe another time."

Now I'm getting a bit upset... he never wants to talk. All he ever wants to do is fuck, fuck, fuck some more, go home to see what his beloved older brother is up to, check in with his other fuck buddies, and then come back here to fuck again.

All I am is a piece of ass... and I need to come to accept that that's all I ever will be to him.

"No, Sasuke. We need to talk right now." He turns towards me and I can feel the anger radiating off of him. He wants to go home to his brother. It's always the next step. He shows up, I help him rid himself of his arousal and he goes right back to Itachi every single time.

Itachi... the older, beautiful brother. The man I respect more than anyone else. He's managed to attain something so precious... so completely out of my reach... how is it that such a quiet simple mad could capture the heart of a spitfire like Sasuke? I'll never know... but he's done it.

He has control over Sasuke completely whether he realizes that or not, and it's time that I let go of the illusion that I have a chance of coming between them.

I have to free myself of Sasuke... no that's not possible. No matter how much he shits all over my emotions, I'll still love him. If I leave him... I'll die. I'll be completely wiped out like a flame that someone poured water on.

But still, I'd have to find some way to live on through the remaining embers.

_Even if you tie me down, and you blow my candle out... I'll still glow._

_I'll still glow... I'll be the perfect someone, that you'll never know, I'll still glow._

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" He asks me, looking at his watch. He's in a rush. Maybe Itachi had something planned for the two of them. Or maybe he's just sick of seeing my face since he's not horny.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

He looks at me with hurt and shocked eyes. I know it bothers him. He needs me in his own way.

_I see this [boy] with so much anger, pacified by holding strangers... Making peace with all [his] danger. By looking in the mirror._

"What do you mean we should stop seeing each other?" Sasuke spits out. Oh. There it is. The last emotion is finally hitting his eyes. Anger. He's mad at me now. Lovely.

"All I am to you is a body to lie next to when you're cold."

"What does that even mean?" He asks me. He knows what it means though.

"It means that we're done. You don't really care about me, Sasuke."

He gets up and walks out of the door. And I follow him... because... what else can I do?

"Sasuke, wait! Can't we just talk about this a little, I don't-"

"You don't WHAT, Naruto? What is it that you don't want, huh?"

"I don't want to lose you completely over something like this. Can't we still... talk?"

He turns back at me and stares at me with those blank cold eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asks weakly. "What even makes you so sure that.. this thing we do... can't work?"

"You're in love with someone else." I say plainly. I can already see the anger flaring back up in his eyes, but I don't stop. I keep pushing. "You're in love with your brother."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He yells at me in a fury. I can see the tears running down his face, and I like to tell myself that I didn't put them there. That maybe he's crying about the fact that he's in love with someone who's completely out of his reach. That maybe he's crying because we're over. I try to think anything other than the truth: He's crying because he's mad that I've pushed him this far.

"Sasuke," I say, trying to comfort him. It doesn't work.

"Don't speak to me. I want nothing to do with you." He replies, starting to walk away.

I can't stand the sight... I reach out one last time to grasp his arm.

"Don't touch me, you slut!" He yells, batting me off.

... Slut?... No... I'm not a slut... I just... I don't even know anymore.

_The pureness in my name is gone now, you've taken it too far, but somehow, I'll lick my wounds and take the last bow... and hold my cold left hand. _

He can tell that he hurt me this time. Again he cries. Doesn't he know how much it breaks me inside to see his tears? No I suppose he doesn't know that... and even if he did... he wouldn't really care, would he?

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that... I just... you can't even begin to understand. My relationship with Itachi is too complex for you to comprehend. There's no way that I could even begin to explain it, and even if I _do _love him, it's not like he loves me back... in that way. So I need you to just cooperate and be there for me... alright?"

_There's so many things, that you rant about. The only thing I know for sure..._

"No, Sasuke. We're finished. Go home to your brother."

_If you blow my candle out... I'll still glow. I'll still glow. I'll be the perfect someone that you'll... that you'll never know._

He's walking away. I won't follow him this time. He has his own life to live and his own demons to overcome, and he can't do that with me by his side.

Still, I find myself wishing that it was more simple than that... Wishing that I could go back to earlier this morning, when he was sleeping peacefully beside me.

_You can close your eyes and tell me..._

**A/N: It's not over. Obviously I still have to add in the ItaSasu bit... **

**REVIEW and for God's sake take my mother-loving poll!**

**I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	2. Pornography

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, created by Masashi Kishimoto, Pornography written by Katy Rose, or 'Take It Like A Bitch Boy' staring Brent Corrigan and Carson Rhodes. **

**A/N: I had a great deal of fun "studying" for this chapter... hehe... by "studying" I mean surfing through endless gay porn... so that uh... you know... so that the people in the story could watch it... STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT! hehe..**

**Enjoy!**

_Wearing inside out underwear and, an outside in smile. I'm just waiting for my heart attack, but it could take a while._

I sit on my bed, still in thought. How long have I been lying here, anyway? Three hours. No, four or five hours by now. He's still not home yet. I look over at the clock and sigh. It's four in the morning, and I've been waiting up all night- and for what?

Just to see his tired agonized face when he walks through the door. It always pains me to see him so upset, but there's nothing I can do about it. He's made this bed himself, and who am I to save him from having to lay in it?

I rise slowly and walk to the bathroom. I splash cold water onto my face. Still, when I look up I find a stranger looking back at me. Love and Sin are two drugs that are so easy to make a habit of. I'm certainly addicted to both, and I can't even separate the two.

_It's too early for the day to break, and too late to try again. My make-up makes a different face, but the mirror's not my friend. _

I suppose on some level Sasuke and I must hate each other almost as much as we hate ourselves. I wonder if he resents me for making him feel such a strong emotion. Love. Yes, he loves me. He's _in _love with me. The more complex issue would be that I feel the same way, and he refuses to acknowledge it.

Sasuke Uchiha. His image replaces mine as I continue to stare into the reflective glass. I see him so clearly in my mind, the dark tiredness of his eyes, the sad frown on those plump, beautiful lips. When was it that Otouto stopped smiling?

I force the mirror to show me the stranger again. Of course, logical thinking tells me that I'm looking at myself, but I refuse to accept that. I turn away from the offensive image and begin the short walk to my bedroom, but thoughts of Sasuke are already tainting my mind.

I remember Otouto's childhood more than I recall my own. My love for him has always been strong, always been _too _strong. Maybe that's why he stopped showing signs of happiness around me. Or maybe that's why he started busying himself elsewhere.

I try to fight the mental image of Sasuke out doing what he does. It doesn't work. I imagine him thrusting wildly into some faceless nameless creature, panting and sweating. The sight of it disgusts me. Why has everyone been blessed with a taste of the pleasure that's rightfully mine?

This takes my mind to a different mirage. A more vivid thought, of a more submissive Sasuke. Moaning and thrashing beneath me. This thought represents perfection, but I don't let myself linger on it for too long. I'll go crazy if I even entertain the thought. It's not like it's something that either of us would ever act out in reality.

I plop myself on my bed and face the television. The DVD I want to watch is already inside of the disk drive. It's been my best friend for months now. I switch the input and watch as the film starts.

The man on the screen looks nothing like Sasuke. He's a slim twink-ish tanned guy. He had light brown hair and is sitting in a hotel at a small table. He's stroking himself at a steady pace, but gets interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I frown. That would annoy the fuck out of me, but of course this is porn, wanking off isn't serious to a porn star as it is to me, I suppose.

I look at the screen, not really seeing it as another man walks into the room, apparently to deliver some sort of meal to the first boy. Of course, the second man is shamelessly palming the indent of his cock all the while- which is quite unprofessional.

Only moments later the boy is on his knees sucking him off. He has a nice cock I suppose... I lean back on the bed and close my eyes listening to the moans and dirty words exiting the older man's mouth. I know every word, whisper, grunt, and stroke by heart. It's a useless game I play with myself. Trying to distract my mind...

Sasuke...

_I fall asleep to pornography, and want to hate you still, but mercy's been relayed to me. Life's so "fair" I could kill._

I wake the next morning and see that the DVD has apparently been restarting itself all through the night. At this point the brunette is up against a wall getting fucked like his life depends on it. I frown. He has a nice ass. A small blue star is tattooed at the top of his right butt-cheek. I find myself studying the tattoo more than actually taking in the more "erotic" scenery.

It's getting old. The more I force myself to continue watching stuff like this, the more I wish that my brother and I could be _doing _stuff like this.

"Nii-San!"

My ear twitches slightly as I recognize the sound of his voice. He's walking through the front door. He's home, back here with me. He sounds slightly distraught, but that's between him and whoever the booty-call was last night.

He'll be coming in here soon. He always does that. Walks through the door. Takes off his shoes. Walks to my room. The temptation of one another is too much for both of us, and we like to stay close- even if it's not as close as we'd both probably prefer to be.

I look up towards the television. If I don't want Sasuke to know what I'm watching- this would be the time to turn it off. But I don't.

He comes flying into the room and embraces me in a hug before he realizes what's on the TV. It's a sweet hug. However, Sasuke looks up in shock when the boy on the TV clearly said. "Oh, Screw me, Oh yeah."

Otouto leaps away from me in shock, studying my body. He notices that I'm aroused, but of course he thinks that it's from the silly men in this ridiculous film, when actually it was the closeness of our hug that affected me in this way.

"S-Sorry... I should have knocked.. er... I'll go." He says to me, quickly trying to scurry out of the room. I stand up and catch his arm and he looks back at me with eyes that clearly display confusion and lust.

I can't help but chuckle as his eyes dart up to the TV and he gives the men a jealous glare. I pull him over to the bed and sit him down next to me, then reach for the remote and turn the Tele off. He gulps.

"Nii-San..." He whispers to me as I pull him in close to my body. I know that he wants this just as much as I do.

"Otouto, how long will we keep torturing ourselves?" I ask, kissing against his ear slowly. He doesn't pull away... that makes me glad.

I pull him even closer, and I can feel his arousal against my body. He let's out a light hiss at the contact and tries to pull away from me. "A-Aniki... I should... Go." He says weakly. Foolish child. As if I'd let him escape now that we've taken it this far.

"No, Otouto." I reply, laying him back on the bed. My hand ghosts over his heat and he gasps. "This was my doing." I said, in reference to his erection. "It's only fair that I be the one to deal with it this time." I continue, letting my hand's position on the bulge promote itself to a firm hold rather than a whispering touch.

"Please... I've wanted you for so long..." He whispers, leaning back to let me have free range of his whole body.

I smile, climbing atop him and capturing him in a literally life-changing kiss.

_My wisdom teeth are coming in, so I know what to do... I'll fall asleep to pornography, but it's of me and you._

**A/N: What? Oh! You were expecting me to finish that smut scene? Silly reader, you should know me better than that by now. **

**Review and Take my poll for the next chapter.**

**Peace and Love!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
